


A Twinge Of Guilt

by Universallyhated



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d gets abused, Abuse, Burning, Emetophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Phase 3, Vomit, murdoc being a good person, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universallyhated/pseuds/Universallyhated
Summary: Murdoc feels emotions. He abuses 2D and takes care of him after.





	A Twinge Of Guilt

Murdoc mercilessly beat 2D, for simply saying he didn’t want to record vocals anymore, that he was sick of it, that he wanted to leave Plastic Beach.   
Murdoc kicked 2D in the abdomen, and 2D slid into the wall, his nose bleeding endlessly. His white and black striped ‘Swell Maps’ shirt was bloody and most likely under his shirt was bruised.  
2D’s arms were braced over his head, not wanting any blow to the head. He tucked his legs in, scared for his life. Murdoc suddenly took the lit cigarette out of his mouth, and breathed out a puff of toxins.  
2D knew what was coming, and covered his arms the best way he could, sitting up against the wall.   
Murdoc bent down and aggressively forcing 2D’s hands aside. He rolled up 2D’s sleeve, and 2D was crying, no, bawling loudly, screaming and begging for mercy.   
Murdoc slowly lowered the cigarette onto 2D’s bare skin, the lit fire burning into 2D’s skin, turning black with ash. 2D screamed ear-piercingly, but Murdoc didn’t mind, enjoying this too much. 2D begged and begged to Murdoc to just stop, but Murdoc didn’t listen. The singer started begging for death, for his mother, for something to just kill him, the pain was unbearable. It burt so bad, he felt like a stove was on him.   
“Help! Please ‘elp me! STOP!” 2D begged, gasping and crying, yelling out in pain, screaming and only wanting mercy.   
Murdoc lifted the cigarette and laughed slightly, and it was now unlit, he threw it on the ground. 2D grit his teeth and felt the burnt area of his arm.   
Murdoc kicked him again, this time his back hit the wall and it made his spine hurt.   
“I…I fink I’m gonna be sick…”  
“You little fucker better not get any vomit on this goddamn floor!” Murdoc said harshly. 

2D couldn’t help it, he tried all of his strength to hold the sick in his throat.   
2D dry-heaved for a bit, and eventually puke dribbled out of his mouth, and soon coming out in liquidy chunks.   
The blue-haired boy began crying again, apologizing profusely, promising he would clean it. Murdoc became infuriated. He walked over to 2D, and was preparing to kick him in the stomach once more. 

 

But Murdoc didn’t. He lowered his foot, something in his chest was tugging at him. Was it guilt? He didn’t even know he could feel that.   
He took a deep breath, and decided he was being downright cruel, this was past the part of punishment he originally intended. He was just like his father, heartless and cruel, and he didn’t want to be like that.   
The Gorillaz were like this family, so why was he so badly abusing what was virtually his brother?   
He lay out a hand, and 2D cautiously took it, standing shakily.   
“Stay here.”  
2D obeyed without any question, afraid of questioning.   
Murdoc came back with a first-aid kit and cup of ice-cold water.   
The older man lead the singer to the couch and sat him down, taking out a small tissue and giving it to 2D.  
“Wipe your tears and nose.”   
2D nodded cleaned his face.  
“Now take off your clothes.”  
“What?”  
“Take off your clothes, I need to clean you up, and wash your clothes, hurry or I’ll change my mind.”  
2D obeyed quickly, and took off his top and pants, only in his boxers, the only clean article of clothes on his body.   
Murdoc very lightly began cleaning the white-eyed man stomach and chest, and legs.   
“Fank you, Muds,” 2D said, smiling for once.   
After that, Murdoc set the first-aid kit on the table and threw away the cotton swabs and got an ice-pack.   
“Here, put on that nasty burn, sorry bout that, Dents.” 2D was surprised to hear Murdoc apologize, but satisfied nonetheless.   
“And drink some water.”  
“Am I gonna be drugged?”  
“What? Oh. No, 2D, no you won’t.”  
2D drank the water, it felt so good to his dry, dehydrated throat.   
“Get in the shower, I’ll clean.”   
2D nodded.

 

After his shower, he went down into his cold room, and saw a black shirt and black pants, Murdoc’s. Of course. He slipped on the clothes and went to go lie down.

Murdoc came in soon after and saw 2D sleeping, but he was moving an awful lot. Was he having a nightmare? Then, the giant whale swam by his small window, and 2D let out a little whimper.   
“2D, get up, come on.” Murdoc slowly shook 2D awake, not wanting him to be stuck in an eternal nightmare.   
The keyboardist awoke with a start, seeing Murdoc slightly scared him.   
“Come sleep on the couch, you’re gonna have nightmares down here.”

 

Murdoc led 2D upstairs, 2D carrying his blankets and pillow.   
“Why didn’t you tell me that it was hard to sleep in the basement?”  
“I was scared! And besides, you wouldn’t care.”   
Murdoc should have expected 2D to think of him that way, and that had to change, they had to look at each other as family.   
“Just get some sleep, if you need anything, I’m outside, food is in the fridge, goodnight 2D.”  
“Goodnight Muds! Oh! And…”  
Murdoc turned around, seeing 2D smiling for once made his heart soar. Why was he feeling so many emotions? This wasn’t like him, not like him at all. He almost felt bette like this, not being like this dad.  
“Fank yew…”  
“You’re welcome, faceache, now get some sleep.”  
Murdoc smiled and went outside, enjoying the warm sun. 

He didn’t know why all of a sudden he felt so much emotion, not just towards 2D, towards himself. He didn’t know how he felt about the transformation, but hopefully, he would make amends and not (hopefully) hurt 2D anymore. He knew 2D did nothing wrong. 

He lay on the landfill he called home, fully embracing the nice, warm sun. He still couldn’t believe he actually felt a twinge of guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the end is a little rushed or unnessicary, i really wanted to get to 1000 words.


End file.
